


Chaste

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Establish relationships, Fluff With No Plot, M/M, Peter misses Tony, and Tony misses Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Un somnoliento Peter era un Peter muy honesto y falto de vergüenza y a Tony le crecía el ego al saberse el único que conocería tales facetas.





	Chaste

**Author's Note:**

> Y me sigo atrasando, pero lo voy a terminar poco a poco.

25\. Smooch

_Chaste_

Tony descansaba en el sillón de la zona conjunta del penthouse, tenía vista a la cocina donde podía contemplar las olvidadas pertenencias del chico. Peter había esperado paciente por su regreso, Tony estaba en una reunión con posibles inversionistas y Pepper. 

A mitad de la discusión, Tony recibió una notificación gracias a Friday que le hizo sonreír; Pepper arqueó una ceja curiosa al percatarse de su cambio, más optó por no comentar y siguió escuchando de la conversación a su alrededor —eran buenas ideas, pero no creía en la necesidad de alargar la tortura por tanto tiempo—. 

Tony enderezó la espalda en su silla al leer como Friday le preguntaba si su reunión estaba por terminar. Friday al estar conectada al edificio y probablemente debía ser considerada una extensión de él mismo, si prestaba atención a la habitación, sabía que no estaban ni a mitad de terminar, por lo que, era obvio que la pregunta no venía de su A.I. 

Él sacó su celular, atrayendo la atención de varios de sus acompañantes y les dedicó una fugaz sonrisa. 

—Disculpen. —Tony salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, esperando que su llamada fuese aceptada. Él podía imaginar lo que sucedía en el penthouse. 

Peter recién salido de clases, con la mochila al hombro, saludando a Friday y preguntándose si él ya se había desocupado. Le había prometido al chico un fin de semana en el complejo y mejorías en su traje, además luego de perder en un juego de póker improvisado, Peter se había ganado el derecho a echarle una ojeada a su traje. 

Tony se concentró en Peter. 

Caminando por la cocina, dejando sus pertenencias a plena vista aunque Tony le aseguraba podía usar _su_ habitación. Si, Tony incluso ya le había cedido una habitación. 

Friday como buena anfitriona le ofrecería algo de beber y conociendo el hambre voraz de la pequeña araña, la comida no tardaría en llegar. 

Peter intentaría hacer su tarea y cuando una duda le asaltase, Friday abriría un holograma que le permitiese buscar la respuesta; probablemente pasarían allí un par de horas hasta que Peter finalmente notase su ausencia. 

Tony era conocido por su tardanza, más se había propuesto luego de las hazañas del más joven y su desastrosa _Homecoming_, él intentaría estar presente en su vida. 

Peter se enderezaría al darse cuenta que todavía estaba solo, Frida le ofrecería una distracción y él aceptaría con una sonrisa apenada. Una vez con algún programa de televisión o un documental, Peter buscaría el valor para preguntar por él. 

—Friday? —Peter podría jurar Friday mostraba su interés al cambiar leve la iluminación. 

—Si, Peter? 

—El señor Stark está ocupado? —Los colores subieron a sus mejillas ante el tono cuidadoso y lleno de curiosidad, Peter luchaba contra su vergüenza, todavía no se acostumbraba al derecho de tratar al señor Stark con familiaridad. 

—El jefe sigue en su reunión con la señorita Potts. —Peter asintió y mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla. 

—No sabes si le falta mucho? —Peter escondió el rostro pero estaba casi seguro —si fuese posible— Friday se reía de su ingenuidad. 

—Puedo preguntar. 

—Por favor. 

Era así como Tony había recibido la notificación. Friday preguntaba si se tardaría mucho o si estaba pronto a volver al penthouse. 

Friday conectó la llamada y Tony le contestó a Peter con una sonrisa fácil. 

—Puede que me tarde una hora más, aunque puedo negociar con Pepper una salida más temprana. 

—No! —Se apresuró el más joven a contradecirle y avergonzado comenzó a balbucear disculpas. —No, no tiene que hacerlo señor Stark. La señorita Potts lo necesita. 

El _yo también te necesito._ Quedó entredicho en el silencio de ambos y Tony se lamentó no haber conectado el video, quería ver el rostro de Peter. 

—Regresaré pronto, Pete. 

—Ven a casa, Tony. —Friday cortó la comunicación antes que pudiese contestar y Tony rió entre dientes, a él le agradaba darse cuenta como poco a poco el muchacho encontraba el valor de decirle lo que quería. 

Era ahora, cuatro horas tardías que Tony finalmente había logrado regresar. 

Peter descansaba sobre el sofá envuelto en una mullida sábana. 

—Cuánto tiempo tiene dormido? —Preguntó a Friday caminando despacio hasta quedar de rodillas frente al chico. 

—Una hora. —Tony asintió silenciosos y cargó a Peter en brazos, le llevaría hasta la cama, aunque conociendo al pequeño, sabía de su excepcional habilidad de dormir sobre cualquier superficie. Peter se removió entre sueños y escondió el rostro en su cuello. 

Tony le vio dormir por momentos hasta que Peter le sintió a causa de su constante vigilia. 

—Tony? —El hombre no pudo esconder su sonrisa socarrona al ser reconocido. 

—Buenos días, Bella Durmiente. —Peter abrió los ojos buscándole y a Tony se le removió el estómago y su corazón se llenó de afecto al reconocer el sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse por sus mejillas y se extendía hasta su cuello y más abajo. 

Tony posó un beso casto sobre su frente y le escuchó suspirar complacido. Peter, por su parte, pesado y borracho de sueño se impulsó para alcanzarle y le abrazó. Juntando sus labios una y otra vez en pequeños toques repetitivos y necesitados. 

Un somnoliento Peter era un Peter muy honesto y falto de vergüenza y a Tony le crecía el ego al saberse el único que conocería tales facetas. 


End file.
